


Freedom Ain't Free, Babe

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alot of swearing, Anal, Anger kink, M/M, MBAUwritingchallenge, Mention of pegging, Mox and Janela are kinda of a weird relationship that is a bit abusive, One Night Stands, Slight D/s Dynamics, Smut, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, Vague descriptions of assault, butt plug, drug references, kink for being bossed around, mention of corrupt prison guards and convict life, other relationships mentions, references to prison violence, safe sex, this is my first time writing Janela and I feel like I did it wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: Jon Moxley is 2 months from being released from prison after 10 years. But before he can do that he becomes infatuated with the New CO and former soldier, Roman Reigns, who is struggling to find himself after being discharged..





	Freedom Ain't Free, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly edited this and probably miss alot of mistake. I'll fix it soon.
> 
> Please read the tags carefully.

When Roman first decided to become a prison guard, it was because he was honorably discharged from the army. He had a new life to live after years serving. So he moved away from home, from his family. It was hard leaving his little girl, but he was sort of used to never seeing her. A new home needed a new job, something that would pay okay since he had child support to pay and rent to afford. And his daughter’s mother was not the type to take it easy on him if he missed a month.

He saw that the local complex was hiring and applied. Army training and honorary discharge looked good on resumes and he got the job pretty easily. It wasn’t the best money and the risk was high, but Roman didn’t really care. 

This was all temporary. Because if Roman was honest with himself, he just needed a few years to figure shit out. He needed time to decide who he was outside the army and away from a large and in your face family.

Roman spent almost two years working at the US penitentiary before he was offered an opening at the medium security facility down the road. He passed it by everyday on his way to work but he had never been inside. It was bleaker than the low security facility farther down the road. But it was not as dismal and sad looking as the pen. 

A large grey building built like pen, but it wasn’t surrounded by a huge concrete wall and guard towers. But this facility had more windows. The prisoners had a bit more freedom. Obviously they weren’t walking around whenever or wherever they wanted but at least they had the time of day they could go to the library or the prison yard. And Roman didn’t have to watch inmates taker showers like he did up the road. Inmates were able to socialize. It was alot louder than what Roman had been used to, but it wasn’t a horrible noise.

It was crowded, though. Two or three to a cell. Beds attached to the walls like the pen, but one stacked over the other like bunk beds. Each cell had a toilet and a sink in one corner and a small metal slab bolted to the concrete that acted like a desk, an uncomfortable stool bolted to the floor right in front of it.

On his tour of the facility, Roman was surprised that inmates kept some things with them in their cells. Pictures taped to walls. Commissary goods tucked on the shelves over the desk next to extra uniforms if they could afford it. Every so often, there would be an inmate wearing a thick long sleeve thermal under their beige scrub-like clothes. Roman thought it was odd since they were in the south and it was usually warm out this time of year, but the guard who gave him the tour -Ron, but he prefers to go by Truth- warned Roman, the walls get cold at night and the thermals cost 8 bucks at commissary.

The medium security facility had it’s violence and problems, but it wasn’t as bad as the penitentiary. The pay was still shit (horse shit compared to the dangers of working as a Corrections Officer). The job was still shit, playing guard dog and treating people like they’re below human. Though, from experience, Roman can say, some of the scum of the earth he had guarded were not human. Some inmates were master manipulators or they acted like complete animals around the COs. They didn’t give a shit and they treated the COs like safety was the last thing on their minds. That didn’t really change going from the Pen to the facility.

The hours in the facility were long as fuck, though. 12 hour days. Sometimes 16. Always understaffed.

Not that Roman had anywhere else to be, to be honest. His life at the moment was work, eat, sleep, repeat. And for right now that was okay. 

The only good thing about the change was Roman had met some other COs that were pretty cool. Guys Roman could call friends. Many of them had experiences like he did in the army. Many of them knew what it felt like to come home and it not feel like home. Guys like Truth, a giant named Braun Strowman and a cocky little shit named Seth Rollins. 

That was a plus, at least.

Well, of course there were some real fucked up officers Roman has met. The creme de la creme of what you expect an underpaid corrections officer with an ego and plenty of racism. Fucking plenty of pieces of shit took the job as a way to treat people horribly. And when Roman worked in the Pen and the people he babysat were murders, rapists, and other heavy criminals, Roman could 100% see why people had a hard time seeing them as people. Roman had a hard time finding sympathy for so many of those guys. But at the facility the crimes weren’t horrible. The guys locked up at the medium security facility were usually the guys who committed assault or theft. Too many guys were there for drug charges. And a very few were in there because of prostitution, not that they would ever voluntarily tell anyone that. The inmates were cruel when they were bored. 

Roman had only been at the facility a week and had broken up 5 fights and caught a few dudes getting blow jobs in the showers. Whether the BJs were forced or not was clear as day in each case. The boy who used to sell their bodies had hard dying habits. Because they would do it for favors, commissary goods, or contraband. 

He met some interesting inmates for sure.

There was Xavier Woods. He had a PhD but got sent to prison for motor vehicle theft. Randy Orton was a crazy son of a bitch but had a great sense of humor for a dude who had like 5 counts of aggravated assault and picked plenty of fights while doing time. A large softie with a temper who called himself Big Show used to be a fighter and got into a disagreement with some punk. Things got out of hand and his fists were considered a deadly weapon. 

There was also this young kid named Cedric Alexander who got charged with selling drugs. He was caught up in his local gang and couldn’t get out of it, even in prison he was stuck following the 205s. Ced took the fall for the drugs and didn’t rat anyone out to get less time. Because the 205s were ruthless. Just ask Enzo who used to run the group in the facility. Enzo turned his back on his guys and got jumped in the yard, someone shanked him pretty bad. At least that’s the story Seth told him.

Seth told him alot of stuff, though. Seth was Captain so he took it upon himself to know every inmate. He knew who normally associated with who. He knew which inmates to be careful with because they were prone to violence. He even knew what type of mental illness some of the inmates had. 

It was Seth who told Roman about inmate Jon Moxley of course.

Not that Roman hadn’t noticed him before.

Moxley was one of the guys the other inmates respected enough not to mess with. Which was equally impressive and intimidating. Because how do you get a bunch of criminals to respect you? By earning it. And there’s very little ways to earn respect in jail that didn’t involve blood and fear.

But Roman noticed Moxley for other reasons, too. Not just the boss like aura he held around himself.

Jon Moxley was handsome in a different way. He wasn’t a model. He wasn’t even really that pretty. But he had these striking down turned blue eyes and chubby cheeks. A thick reddish beard covered up a dimple, but Roman saw it sometimes when Moxley laughed with his buddies out in the yard.

And despite everything, despite Roman being a CO and Moxley a proven criminal, Roman wanted to get to know him.

Roman had been dealing with wants and needs like this since before he went to the army, though. And it was only in the army in the dark lonely nights on camp that Roman even let himself act on those wants. Not that his unit mate Joe minded as they secretly touched and fucked as quietly as possible, too afraid to get caught. The army didn’t discriminate by law but it still was a fucking prejudice world to exist in. But after he was discharged and went home Roman couldn’t face his truth. He wasn’t normal. He wasn’t straight. How exactly could he tell his ex and his family any of that. It was a huge reason why he ran away to find himself.

Now, as he watched Moxley play cards with Cody Rhodes and Joey Janela, Roman felt to wanting again. A want he couldn’t act on. It was illegal. It was horrible. He hadn’t even talked to Moxley but he thought about him alot.

Roman had to stop this.

Seth stepped up beside him, as he scanned the dining hall. 

“Hey Cap,” Roman smirked.

“Ro,” Seth replied. He leaned against the wall.

“Why the long face?” Roman asked. He didn’t even look at Seth, he could just tell by hearing his voice. They knew eachother for a short time but they clicked right away.

“Had a meeting with Warden Mcmahon,” Seth muttered. 

“Trouble?” 

“Nah. Same bullshit. I’m just tired of hearing about budget cuts and adding more inmates.”

Roman nodded, he wasn’t surprised. The Pen had had the same problem when he was up there. Prisons were money makers now of course. They made license plates and produced garments to sell online. Of course the prison at least had some good things like the GED program, counciling, self improvement classes, and creative writing classes. But those were just lipstick on a pig in Roman’s opinion.

Seth looked over at Roman and saw the man staring. He followed Roman’s eyes and found the broad back of a particular inmate.

“Moxley got your attention? Anything I should know?” Seth asked.

Roman blinked and looked away quickly, moving his eyes over the rest of the room. “No. Not really. I was just wondering about him. Alot of the guys here respect him. What’s his deal?”

Seth hummed and scratched his beard, bored. “Mox’s just got that energy I guess. He’s been here for almost 10 years. This block is funny, I guess. The guys who have been here for a while try to keep their noses of trouble for the most part. Mox is the same way. He’s getting out soon so he doesn’t want to get fucked over. The younger guys I think look up to him.”

Roman’s left eyebrow arched high. “Why do you say that?”

“Mox isn’t a bad guy, Reigns. He gets a little handsy. He's pretty mouthy. And he used to be way too willing to beat the fuck out of someone and end up in solitary for a day. But when he wasn't not raging around he was chill. Has great stories if he ever get to listen in. 

“But the past couple years he’s changed.” Seth continued. “He got here and was this skinny scrappy kid off the streets who picked a fight with everyone for no reason. He wasn’t afraid to bleed or draw blood, you know. He’s bulked up, put on some muscle, got his GED, stopped beating up other inmates unless they provoked him directly. But I think he’s just trying to stay good until he can get the fuck out.”

Roman let his eyes wander back to the broad shoulders. “What he do to get in here?”

Seth eyed Roman for a second but let it go. Better not to ask sometimes. 

“Aggravated assault added to some priors. I heard robbery and a previous assault charge.” Then Seth snickered. “There were rumors when he first got here that he had a misdemeanor for prostitution too, but I’m sure that was just bullshit. But to be honest the way he was when he got here, I’m pretty sure Mox should have had plenty of assault charges against him. He was a loose fucking canon. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a list of guys he beat to a pulp but only got caught the 2 times.”

They were quiet for a second, watching a tense moment between Drew Gulak from the 205s and Matt Riddle, a junkie from the NXT gang. When the moment passed and CO Strowman stepped closer to the 205s table, Seth nudged Roman a little. 

“Honestly, brother,” He said, doe shaped eyes narrowing on Roman as if he could read the bigger man like a book. “Don’t get skittish around him. He’ll never let it go and tease you constantly. The others hear it and you lose your credibility. But I wouldn't be scared of him, anyways. He’s cleaned up his act and keeps to himself and a few friends. He’s pretty harmless lately.”

“I’m not scared of him,” Roman rolled his eyes.

Seth pursed his lips and shook his head, eyes showing that he was amused. “Never said you were scared of him. Just don’t be scared to talk to the guy. But be smart, Ro.”

Roman suddenly felt suffocated listening to Seth and walked away.

What the hell did Seth know, anyway?

Roman was smart. Roman wasn’t going to do anything. He had no idea what Seth was thinking about him.

But worry clawed at his insides. If Seth was assuming things, who else was?

He squared his shoulders and shook the thoughts from his head. 

Damn.

____________

The FCI medium security was in Southeast, USA hidden next to a Podunk town and surrounded by trees. Up the road was the Pen where all the mob bosses and murders went. And down the road was the low security facility where people like Martha Stewart can serve their jail time stuck in a dorm like house for a year or so. 

The Medium Security facility was an ugly fucking building if Mox was being honest. The walls were grey cement inside and out. In the summer it got disgusting and humid. In the winter it was freezing without much insulation other than your bunk mate’s hot ass. The metal doors that were locked shut by the guards during the night was the same chipping blue color as the railings and the guard station. Behind the building were two fenced off yards and a dusty field and track. And it was all surrounded by 2 sets of high fences with barbed wire.

Cons were organized and separated by the color uniform they were given.The newbies, the fish, they wore orange. The high risk assholes wore yellow. The senior citizens and the loonies wore grey. And everyone else wore beige. Of course, they were amazingly stylish uniforms that made the inmates look like the poor nurses who couldn’t afford the cute scrubs. No zippers, no buttons, not laces on your shoes. All hazards. You had two types of shoes, canvas shoes in their generic black or the bright orange rubber shower sandals. Personally speaking, Mox preferred the shower shoes, but they made it extremely hard to run and in this fucking shit hole, you never know when you need to fucking book it because someone’s got a shiv and no remorse.

When Mox first got to the FCI almost 10 years ago, he was quickly given a yellow uniform. Which looking back on it, he completely understood. He was a young punk kid who didn’t know when to pick his battles. But he’s since calmed down and since graduated to the lovely beige color that Renee swore made his eyes pop whenever she came to visit. But that might just be the way Renee dealt with seeing her former boyfriend and best friend in jail the past 10 years. Then again… she hadn’t been around to visit in a long long time. 

She probably moved on. And Mox was happy that she did, because he was trying to do the same. At least that was the goal.

He stopped running around with the guys in his block that always got into trouble for no reason when he got put in solitary for nearly beating the shit out of some ugly ass big skinhead. When he got out of solitary they moved him to another block and met Cody Rhodes. A dude who had the same thought process as him. Keep your hands clean and get the fuck out when your time came round. 

See, it wasn’t that Cody and Mox stayed far away from trouble, they just knew how to play the game enough. They never got their hands dirty but all the other cons knew that fucking with them would end up getting them in a bad way. Not that anyone could really prove it without a snitch. But no one would dare.

Mox had 2 months left until he was released. He had had his meetings. He’d gotten his shit in check. Soon he’d be a free man after spending 10 years in prison. He had no fucking clue what the world even looked like out there anymore. But if the news was anything to go by, maybe he shouldn’t go out there. Who the hell let the dude from the Apprentice run the country? The world was going to hell in a hand basket but Mox would survive like a cockroach during a nuclear war.

Until then, Mox just had to keep his nose clean and cut ties with his little side hustle with Cody selling rollies and ...other things… . The world out there was falling apart but anything was better than these damn concrete walls.

“You do anything to the new guard, Mox?”

He looked up from his hand of cards and gave Joey a look, confused and disgusted that Joey was even talking to him while he was obviously concentrating on the damn game. “What?”

Joey nodded his head a little, motioning off to the side of the hall. “The new guard, CO Reigns. He’s been keeping an eye on you all afternoon man.”

Cody flicked his eyes at Mox then the new guard. “Probably thinks Mox is cute,” he joked, smirking. He snuck a peak at Mox’s hand as the man glanced over at the CO in question. 

Mox shrugged uncommitted. “Eh. Haven’t even interacted with the guy yet.” He looked back down at his cards and picked one to continue the game. Cody put his card down and the game was over. Mox sighed and threw his cards across the table. Every damn time.

He turned around on the bolted down bench and found the guard walking around watching the inmates like a mostly boring circus that kept you on edge because they liked to keep the lions off their chains sometimes. 

He had to admit. The new CO was fucking beautiful. Dark hair tied in a tight bun. Eyes that looked hard and weary but Mox could tell there was a softness there. A gentleness that he didn’t show at the FCI for obvious reasons. And he had nice lips that Mox was sure would look great around his dick. But he looked way too straight and way to straightlaced to ever stray from the light and risk everything to give Mox a blow job in some closet.

“He’s not bad looking,” Mox said off-handedly. “Definitely an improvement to Janela’s ugly mug.”

Janela flipped him the bird and he smirked returning the gesture.

“Maybe he was warned about you?” Omega commented, shuffling the cards a few more times before passing them out. 

Mox waved him off, not feeling like losing another game of cards to Cody again. Plus Kenny just pissed him off enough most days that he didn’t even want to acknowledge his existence if he could.“Someone might have put some fear into him about me, rib the newbie.”

Cody grinned down at his hand. “I don’t think that’s it, Moxley. I heard he used to be up at Max and got transferred so he’s seen alot worse than you.”

A sly smirk pulled at Mox’s lips. “Well, he might have seen worse up there, but down here I’m the worst they got. I just know what I’m doing. By the way, Cody, I heard MJF did a number on Shawn Spears.”

“Hmm, what a fucking shame,” Cody said dryly, smirking. “A real tragedy if you ask me.”

The hairs on Mox’s neck stood up and he looked over his shoulder only to catch the new CO looking at him from up on the second floor railings. But the second he realized he was caught, the CO quickly looked away.

Mox slapped his hand on the table alot harder than he needed to. “I’m going to take a piss. See you assholes later. If I miss Calihan and the book cart, tell him I’m waiting for the rollies he owes me.”

With that he stood and whistled his way up the stairs and into his and Janela’s cell. He stood at the stainless steel toilet bowl near the cell door let and himself loose, not phased by the open door letting whoever passed by sneak a look at his junk.

In fact, he was kind of hoping to test something out anyway.

He kept the corner of his eye to see if anyone was walking past and just like he thought, the handsome new CO slowed down and looked at him as discreetly as possible. But Mox still caught it. 

Maybe Cody had been onto something earlier when he joked that the CO found Mox cute. 

Mox just had to test the theory out some more.

___________

The next day was nice out. The sun felt warm on Mox’s face as he leaned up against the yard’s cinder block wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t wait until he could breathe clean outdoor air hiking some trail, instead of gulping down the smell of the kitchen dumpster on the other side of the wall.

“Fuck it stinks,” He groaned.

A deep chuckle made him pop one eye open and look at the voice he didn’t recognize. 

The CO- Reigns, Mox had learned- made a show of smelling his clothes. “I thought my Adidas cologne was good, but I guess not.”

Mox smirked. “I’m more of a Drakkar Noir guy.” 

Reigns stood with his back to the fence, hands in his pockets He kept an eye on the yard like the guards are paid to do, keeping Mox in his peripheral. “Make sense that you’re stuck liking cologne from the 80s. Was that the last time you were out of prison?”

If it wasn’t for the sparkle in Reigns’ eyes, Mox might have thought the bastard was taking a shot at him. “It might be.”

A beat of silence that normally would have put Mox on edge. Being so close to a guard always felt dangerous. Especially fucking pieces of shit like CO Sullivan from his old block. He was a special type of ugly inside and out. But somehow, in a way Mox couldn’t explain, being around this beautiful guard with the really sexy smirk was calming. It put Mox at ease.

Which was an impossible feat. 

Mox was sure he hadn’t felt at ease since he was a kid. Before he was kicked out of the apartment by his mother, of course. When he hadn’t learned the hard way how to survive the streets of Cincinnati, yet. 

But this guy, this relative stranger, calmed him down. 

It was probably because he was actually talking to him comfortably and not like Mox was a dirty dog. On the flip side, the CO didn’t treat him like the boogeyman either.

He was just some guy standing there.

And that was a fresh surprise. Reigns wasn’t judging him.

The rage Mox always felt coiled in his body released just a little and his slouched further against the fence looking out at the yard too.

“Have I been put on one on one guarding, Reigns?” Mox asked. “I usually don’t get the pleasure of socializing with guards unless I’m being supervised.”

Reigns clicked his tongue. “Man, how’d you guess?” he joked. Then after a beat he shrugged. “Are you insinuating that there’s a reason you need to be supervised, Moxley?”

“You tell me.”

The guard glanced over at Mox and gave a flash of a smile. “Heard you were harmless now.”

“-I am never harmless.” Mox quipped.

Reigns ignored him and continued what he was saying. “But rumor has it you used to be a real nasty piece of work. I just don’t see it, though. You look like a vicious teddy bear to me.”

Mox grinned and raked his eyes over the guard’s firm muscular body, seeing a slip of tribal tattoo at his wrist. “I think I should be offended, but you’re entirely way too good looking to not take that as a compliment, no matter how wrong it is.”

He would say he was imagining it, but Reigns entire body froze at Mox’s compliment. And that was a vision to behold.

Reigns cleared his throat. “Gotta prove me wrong then, Moxley. Tell me what you did to get in this shit hole. That’s the only way I can decide if you’re really as dangerous as you think you are.”

He hesitated for a second, weary blue eyes watching Reigns. He swallowed down his suspicions and said “Well my daddy left home when I was three, And he didn't leave much to Ma and me. Just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze.”

Reigns laughed. Even though his voice was bassy, the laughter sounded like a giggle. “Are you telling me you’re a boy named Sue?”

“I’m surprised you even know Johnny Cash,” Mox said. “You don’t look like the type.”

The look Reigns sent his way was adorable, lips pursed to one side as his side eyed the con. “There were guys in my unit overseas who wouldn’t listen to anything else but Johnny Cash.”

“My, my,” Mox cooed. “They make soldiers that look like you? Sign me up for the next war.”

Reigns started to walk away to Mox’s disappointment.

“Was it something I said?” he called, his bottom lip putting out and his brow furrowing.

He was sure Reigns was flirting with him earlier. Maybe Mox had to turn up the volume to really get the guards undivided attention.

__________

A few days passed in similar fashion. Mox and CO Reigns would have short conversations in plain sight in the yard. They stood at least two feet apart at all times and Roman never actually looked directly at Mox as he surveyed the area.

The conversations were light hearted for the most part. Mox would ask questions like “Favorite Johnny Cash song?” or “They still making seasons of the Bachelor?” Other times Mox would tell Reigns a joke or one of his wild tales. 

It was all in good fun and Mox looked forward to seeing the guard. 

Mox still wasn’t sure if Reigns was interested in him, but at least he was enjoying the easy going conversations with someone other than Cody and Janela.

But then there was a day it was raining really hard so Mox stayed in his cell, a book cracked open in his lap. Something Sami Calihan picked out for him. Said he’d like it but so far Mox was bored.

He was always bored though.

Except when he talked to CO Reigns and saw that beautiful smile.

Reigns was like a small light bulb in a dark empty room. The room being prison. Reigns was this little light in this bleak sad life. And Mox wanted to fuck him so badly.

The COs had done a count a little earlier so Mox wasn’t expecting anyone to come in and bother him, but when he heard a knock on the heavy metal door, he looked up to find Reigns.

The big man was as attractive as ever, beard graying up a little despite being relatively young. His thick arms were crossed over his chest and if Mox wasn't hoping to find something there, he would say Reigns was giving him bedroom eyes. His head was tilted back making those soft brown eyes half-lidded looking down at Mox lying on the cot. A sliver of mischief colored his smirk.

"Mox," The CO said with a smile. "I heard you're getting released in a month. That true?"

Mox swung his legs over the side of the cot and put the book to the side. "I am. Why do you ask, Reigns? Gonna miss me?"

A shrug. "I might. I won't have anyone to talk to other than the other COs and there's only so many conversations about the best protein powder I can take before I lose my mind."

Mox couldn't help smirking. "Riveting conversations in the CO break room."

"Oh yeah. Amazing. Completely."

Blue eyes brazenly locked on brown. They stared at eachother for a second. Mox's eyes were intense. They felt like they were staring into Roman's soul. They calculated and pondered on his very existence. It was putting Roman on edge being scrutinized like that. But it all warmed the pit of his belly getting Mox's undivided attention.

He cleared his throat but didn't stop looking Mox in the eye, not willing to back down. "What are you going to do with your freedom once you get out?"

Mox looked away finally and Roman relaxed. The con stood and stretched. He then crossed the small cell to where Roman still leaned his back to the door frame, keeping his back protected at all times. Mox stood a few inches from Roman and warning bells screamed in the COs head but he foolishly ignored them for the tiny slip of intimacy.

Just this. Nothing more, Roman promised himself.

"Freedom ain't free, babe, you know that" Mox muttered. He tilted his head to the side. His smirk was lecherous. Roman could tell he was up to no good, the CO couldn't find the will to end this conversation. He wanted to know what was coming next because he wanted this inmate so badly. Roman was being corrupted and he wasn't able to fight it that well.

Mox licked his bottom lip, watching the way the other man's eyes followed the motion. "But there is one thing I want to do before I go."

"Yeah?" Roman chuckles. "What's that?"

Mox didn't say a word but his hand did enough talking. His thick knobby knuckled fingers brushed against Roman's shirt buttons. It felt like time had frozen as the hand skimmed down Roman's front to his belt buckle. It was hidden from anyone passing in the hall by Roman's large frame, but Mox was careful enough not to be completely obvious. Emboldened by the lack of verbal response, Mox's blue eyes followed his own hand as he slipped his fingers under the waist of the CO's uniform pants.

He felt Roman go rigid and looked to see fury in the form of a set jaw and hard eyes. All humor lost from his face.

Mox might be a sick son of a bitch, but there was something entirely sexy about how angry Reigns was. He wouldn't mind getting thrown around by this man at least once. Wouldn't mind the fight. Mox wondered how strong CO Reigns was with those biceps. Could he choke Mox out? Would Reigns put a dog collar on him and drag him around? It'd been a while since that was even an option.

Did Roman like a struggle? Because Mox would definitely put up a good fight to see who fucked who.

Mox hoped the guard would let him find out.

"Stop inmate," Roman snarled.

"Oh it's inmate now? Not Mox?" Mox said. He didn't move his hand. Instead he wiggled his fingers down a little more to move past the tucked shirt and feel hot skin. "Guess I read you wrong. Really thought you wanted me too."

"Get the fuck off me."

Mox took his hand out of Roman's pants and backed up. He held his hands up, a mocking look flashed in his eyes. "Easy, CO Reigns. I just wanted to see what I would be missing once I'm on the other side. Was just curious."

Roman took a deep breath to calm his nerves and to shut up the little voice on his shoulder telling him that a taste wouldn't hurt. 

But a taste would hurt. He could lose his job. He could end up in prison himself. Now Roman hadn’t had sex since he was discharged- he made plenty of excuses of course, like: couldn’t find the right woman or work has him super busy- but to risk his actual future for a dick with a dick? It wasn’t worth it. And Roman knew Mox had to know that. 

The thought soured in his stomach.

Mox was teasing him.

He had to be.

If he went through with this, Mox could hold it over his head for a long time, even after Mox was released. Blackmail. Seth was wrong. Mox didn’t clean up his act. He just stopped beating people up to get his way. Roman felt foolish.

That sour feeling blistered inside of Roman and grabbed Mox by the collar and pushed him into the nearby wall. 

Mox just looked at him. What Roman just did was the exact thing he wanted. “Fuck that’s hot.”

Roman pulled away and backed up, setting hard eyes on Mox. “You trying to get something to hold over my head, inmate?” He sneered. “That’s a bold move for someone so happy to be getting out soon.”

Surprise and confusion blended on Mox’s bearded face. It created a comical combination. Mouth open and brow scrunched up. When he put 2 and 2 together in his head, he shook his head. “I’m not doing anything except trying to get your dick in my mouth. I won’t die if you don’t want to Reigns. Always been a fighter and a little crush won’t take me out.”

Before Roman or Mox could say much more, Joey strolled in, shoulder length dirty blonde curls framing a handsome face that had been busted up plenty of times in the past. Joey didn’t even stop when he saw Roman in his cell with Mox, instead he went straight to the side and whipped his junk out and took a piss. The loud splashing against the metal toilet made Mox rub his hands down his face, exasperated. 

He looked back over at the beautiful guard, but CO Reigns was already leaving the small room. 

“You have fucking stupid timing. You that, Janela?” 

Joey tucked himself back in and looked over his shoulder at his cellmate. He was about to ask the other man what he meant when Mox grabbed him by the hair and slammed Janela against the wall next to the toilet where the guards couldn’t see from outside the cell door. He yelped in surprise and grumbled in pain at impact. Mox didn’t do it with alot of force, nothing that could incriminate him later, but having the side of your face shoved into a wall wasn’t fun. 

“Da fuck I do?” Joey asked, eyes big as he glared at Mox’s sneer of disdain.

“You walked in on something fucking private, you piece if shit,” Mox snarled, top lip curled to the side. “Next time you check before you come in.”

“It’s my cell too!” Joey yelled back. He pulled away from Mox’s grip, losing a few strands of hair in the process. “I don’t need permission to come into my own room to take a leak.”

Mox’s jaw ticked and his dipped his head towards Joey, getting close enough to smell his breath. “Until I leave, that’s exactly what you’ll do. Don’t forget who I am, child. I can have you in the infirmary like Spears by noon tomorrow if you think you can talk to me like that again.”

Joey cocked his head back and spit at Mox’s face.

Instead of throwing his cellmate into the concrete, Mox chuckled. He wiped at the thick spit on his face with his thumb. Then he pressed it against Joey’s mouth until the younger man let it in. Mox gave a pleased smirk when Joey wrapped his tongue around the thumb covered in his own saliva. 

“That’s my boy,” Mox said, voice low and dangerous. He took his thumb out of the other man’s mouth and smacked his cheek softly. “You’re gonna be so good at running this shit once me and Cody are out.” 

“Not Omega?”

“That fucking shmuck doesn’t have the balls you do. He’s a people pleaser. But you take no shit, Janela. You’ll do great kid.”

Joey smirked, showing off his fucked up teeth. “Thanks, Mox.”

Before Joey could feel like he wasn’t going to get stabbed in his sleep by Mox, the shorn haired man gripped his jaw harshly and pulled him back to close proximity. “But see I’m still pissed that you interrupted me and the pretty guard’s little chat. You owe me.”

Joey gulped. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

________

Counting down the days to Mox’s release felt like years to Roman after their interaction in the con’s cell.

Roman hadn’t made any move to talk to Mox. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He kept hearing Mox’s gravelly voice in his head say the words “little crush” and how Mox wanted Roman’s dick in his mouth. 

He could tell that Mox was a master at manipulating other people. He didn’t get treated like a boss by the other inmates in this block for no reason. 

And beyond Roman’s better judgement, he wanted to really really really have sex with the con. No matter how many warning bells chimed in his ears.

In fact, Roman hadn’t talked to Mox since that interaction, but he sure as hell kept his eye on him.

Mox knew how to put on a damn show, that’s for sure. 

The night after Mox shoved his hand in Roman’s pants, the CO had the overnight shift. It was quiet but tedious. Of course things could happen at anytime, but most of the time it was just a bunch of counts and paperwork. Roman walked down the second floor, stopping at each door and looking in the window, taking a count with the clicker in hand. They had done this when it was time for inmates to get inside their cells for the night, but Roman guessed it was a precaution. 

He stopped outside the blue painted metal door that housed Mox and Janela and peered inside.

He completely lost his train of thought and felt his body grow hot. 

Visible through the window, Joey was bent over, holding onto the bunk bed frame with both hands, completely naked getting railed by an equally naked Jon Moxley.

Joey’s eyes were closed and didn’t see Roman at the window. He was too busy panting with his tongue out to notice anything else in the world, anyway. His soft tummy and hairy chest were slick with sweat the shined with the light coming into the room from above Roman’s head. He was certainly enjoying himself.

Joey hadn’t seen Roman, but Mox sure did.

Roman moved his eyes from Joey’s trembling body to Mox’s smirking lips. 

For the few seconds that Roman watched, Mox rammed into his bunk mate hard enough to shake the bed frame Joey held onto if it hadn’t been bolted to the wall. The image of those thick bare thighs and the hairy round pecs burned into the back of Roman’s eyelids. 

The sight before him made him jealous.

The sight before him made him hungry.

After that there were other times that Mox pushed Roman’s buttons and gave him plenty to jerk off to in his shitty one bedroom apartment in town.

In the yard, no matter the chill of autumn air, Mox would spend time working out instead of talking to Roman. Though, the guard was positive just looking at Mox that the man had worked out alot before they met. Perhaps it was Roman who distracted him from exercising?

Either way, Mox spent his hour in the sun at the pull up bar. 

His strong arms pulled him up off the ground, shirt stripped and tucked into the back of his uniform pants. Roman ingrained the pattern of the muscles of the con’s back. There was something special about the way his waist cinched in, so tiny compared to his wide shoulders.

Anytime a drop of sweat streamed down his neck and highlighted his collarbone, Roman wanted to lick it clean.

Roman would turn away and go back to work. He had child support to pay. Maybe finding a one night stand in town would help. So he picked up a pretty little thing from the bar one night. She was good. He was sated for the night

But it didn’t curb his craving for Mox at all.

Mox was like a drug. Well, Roman never really done drugs except a little pot in high school, but he assumed the consuming thoughts and speedy heartbeat was what addiction felt like.

After about 2 weeks of getting eye fucked from across the room (which was doing the eye fucking and who received said eye fucking depended on the day with them) Mox approached Roman in the yard again. 

They stood two feet apart at the least and at first it was a tense silence.

Suddenly, Mox sighed dramatically loud, making Roman jolt. “I’mma be honest with you, big dog,” he said, kicking at the dust where he stood. “I haven’t felt a connection with anyone on this level in a long fucking time. I think we could have a good time if you just gave it a chance.”

Roman grit his teeth. “You don’t know when to quit.”

Mox shrugged. “Meh. I never did listen when people told me what and how to do things. That’s why I ended up here. I don’t really like to follow orders. I make my own.”

The guard did say anything. What could he say? That he wanted to test Mox’s theory? That he wanted to order Mox around and see if he did it willingly? Because he did want that. He really did. But the risk outweighed the high. 

Mox looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, though there would always be one or two. He dragged his hand up Roman’s shirt covered spine a few inches then backed off. He looked a little sad. But Roman wasn’t sure Moxley knew what sad was. 

“If we ever meet outside this place?”

It was a question.

An offer.

A really really interesting offer.

Roman never answered.

The second he opened his mouth to respond a fight broke loose between Mike Kanellis and some newbie. CO Truth opened the prison door and paged the other COs that there was a fight in the quad. A second later the lockdown alarm played.

CO Braun Strowman rushed into the fight with Roman and helped pull the two apart. Braun looked down at Kanellis struggling in his huge arms. “Kanellis, what the fuck? It’s like you’re trying to get more time. Don't you want to go home to your pregnant wife?”

Mike struggled some more then slumped. 

“Yellow is gonna look real nice on you from now on, dumbass.”

Roman pinned the other man who had been fighting down to the ground. He looked around to catch the last inmate go inside to get back to their cells until the lockdown was over. Mox looked at him and smiled.

And Roman felt a butterfly flutter in his belly.

After that anytime they came close to each other in the yard or the dining hall, they would share small smiles. Sometimes Mox would wink Roman’s way. 

There were times they would bump shoulders accidentally on purpose. Mox would always turn around and walk backwards, holding his hands up in prayer. He’d bow and say, “My bad.”

One time when Roman scanned the hall where inmates were reading, talking, or playing cards, he spotted Mox in the corner getting a book from Calihan’s library cart. Roman walked around closer but didn’t make it obvious he was watching the men interact. 

The spoke low and mumbled. Then they hugged. Roman caught Mox’s hand moving just as he and Sami embraced. Mox tucked a few packets of ramen flavoring into the waistband of Sami’s pants.

As he let the other man go and walked away with the same book he had last week and the week before, Mox grinned at Roman and shrugged.

Roman knew he should investigate that whole thing but he didn’t have the balls to fuck with Mox this close to his release. Though, Roman was sure it wasn’t anything super illegal. He hoped. 

He made a disapproving look at Mox walking past him and the man blew him a kiss.

Then the day finally came.

______

Mox shoved his extra uniforms into Janela’s hands. He stood next to CO Captain Rollins and jut his jaw out as he scrutinized his cleared out half of the cell. 

“Alright, Moxley,” Rollins said, clapping a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Let’s get moving. Unless you want to stay that is.”

A cocky grin paired with the tiniest peak of Mox’s tongue between his lips made Seth sigh. “Nah,” Mox retorted. “I got plans with your hot Irish wife. She invited me out for beers. Said she wanted to show me what a real man looked like.”

Seth snorted. “You think that’s an insult?”

“Not at all,” Mox teased. “I meant it as a compliment. Not every man could take a strap on to the ass on a regular basis and still act like there’s a stick shoved up in when he’s at work. She is impressive.”

Joey did a horrible job holding in his snickers as Seth rolled his eyes. 

“Alright alright, let’s go you fucking dick.”

Mox flipped the finger at Janela as he walked out the cell, Seth following him out. The CO noticed something in Mox’s hands and groaned. “You seriously taking those?”

The soon to be released convict looked down at the bright orange shower shoes he held onto tightly. He scoffed. “Yeah.”

As they reached the block entrance gate, Mox looked around. But he didn’t find who he was looking for. 

“Where’s Reigns? Thought he worked today.”

Seth licked his bottom lip and sighed. “He had to cover a spot in another block.” A short pause and then Seth asked the question burning in his mind. “Mox, tell me you and him didn’t do anything fucking stupid, right?”

Mox’s face was stoic. “He’s too much of a good guy for me, Rollins. I mean, I tried. He’s fucking gorgeous, but nada. “

Seth puffed a sigh of relief. “Alright say your goodbyes,” he said as they stopped at the guard post.

Mox turned around pursed his lips looking over the block hall. “Alright mother fuckers. I hope I never see your sorry asses ever again. You all make me sick,” he announced loud and clear, enunciating every word perfectly.

Seth shook his head and escorted the man through the gate, ignoring the applause and cheering from the cons. 

They walked through the process. Signed the papers. Exited to the main entrance area where he handed off to Captain Rollins’ wife, CO Lynch. She gave him his belongings and brought him to the bathroom to change, standing guard outside the door.

“Come on, Lynch,” Mox complained, behind the door. “You owe me a beer for putting up with your cranky husband for ten years.”

“You owe me a case of beers for that time you accidentally gave him a mean shiner when he broke up that fight with you and Havoc years ago. He didn’t shut up about it for days. I need my peace and quiet sometimes, Moxley.”

Mox laughed. “Okay, so we agree to get a beer sometime. If we ever see eachother again.”

“For fucks sake, I better not see you in here again.”

Mox didn’t respond, instead taking his belongings from his bag. A bittersweet smile graced his chubby cheeks as he unfolded the ratty jeans and the extra worn leather jacket, the word Mox spray painted on the back. He put the leather jacket on over his white thermal that he paid 8 fucking dollars for at commissary and took a second to appreciate the heavy feel of it on his shoulders. He frowned though at how tight it was about his arms now. He bulked up more than he thought these past few years.

“Come one, Moxley,” CO Lynch called. She banged on the door for added effect. “I ain’t got all day.”

“Alright alright,” Mox grumbled. “Don’t get your husband’s panties in a twist.”

He jumped into the ripped jeans and groaned when they were tight around his thighs. He couldn’t even button them up so he left the fly completely open.

Next he shoved the orange slippers in the bag and took out his beat up boots.

After grabbing the beige uniform off the floor he exited the bathroom. Lynch took the uniform and waited as he straightened everything out. He dug through the bag and took out his wallet and the gold link chain. Only things he ever needed. He flipped threw the wallet and blew a raspberry at the whopping 10 bucks and expired driver's science he had there.

Lynch gave him an envelope. “Here. It’s your leftover commissary. Don’t spend it all in one place.”

Then he was lead out of the prison, passing between the two high fences that had kept his caged for ten years.

He crossed through the threshold and a weight lifted from his shoulders.

Freedom was amazing already.

For good measure, Mox flipped the bird at the concrete building before walking the half mile or so to the bus stop. He had no one to get him. Well, no one who picked up his phone calls. He got alot of “this number is no connected” bullshit. So he decided to just wander his way. To where he didn’t know. But he’ll know what felt right when he got there.

He slumped down on the bench and took in the fresh air.

After a few minutes he decided to see how much money the prison gave him. But inside the envelope a white folded slip of paper got his attention. 

He opened it and jaw dropped a little.

_ If the offer still holds, meet me at the motel 6 outside the city limits around 7. _

No name attached, but Mox grinned because this could have only been from person.

The hours tickled by but he spent it walking through the dusty little town, eating actual food at a diner and grabbing new pants from a thrift store that actually zipped up. When 7 rolled around he was crouched in the Motel 6 parking lot against their Vacancy sign, smoking on a cigarette he bummed off some old man he met on the street. It sure as hell beat the shit Sami Calihan rolled up and sold.

He was jittery. He hadn’t really been nervous until that moment, watching the sun completely disappear from the sky. He realized this could have all been a rib. He also realized he really didn’t want it to be.

One night with CO Reigns was all he wanted. It was all that was in his head since he saw the note. Hell, since he met the guard 2 months ago.

A large black SUV pulled in through the empty parking lot and passed him by as it parked. 

Reigns climbed out and Mox could feel his palms start to sweat and his mouth was suddenly very dry. The dark hair was loose in wavy curls that Mox just wanted to play with.

When the bigger man motioned his head to the motel room off to the side, Mox sauntered over. He stopped out the cigarette enough that he could have the rest of it later, leaving it on the brick window ledge near the door. Then he followed Reigns through the door he had unlocked.

The room was grungy and smelled like must, but Mox saw it as an improvement to prison. 

Before the door could even be fully locked, Mox pounced on the thick tan man. Reigns a surprised grunt as lips pressed into his with enough force to bruise. Mox tasted like cigarettes and barbecue sauce. It was something that should have revolted Roman but he was completely entranced in it.

He grabbed Mox’s head with both hands and held him still as he forced his tongue in and ravaged the ex-con’s mouth.

Mox groaned and fumbled his hands to Roman’s shirt, pulling it out of the uniform pants. Frustrated with all the buttons he pulled it open, sending a few buttons in all different directions.

Roman pulled Mox’s face away and growled. “You’re lucky I have more shirts.”

Mox didn’t even care about what Roman just said. He was too busy tugging the CO out of his clothes. 

He stood there as Mox slipped the uniform shirt off his shoulders and pulled of the white t-shirt he wore underneath. 

Hands ran over his naked upper body as if they were studying it, running down his shoulders and chest. Mox paid special attention to the tribal sleeve tattoo that covered up his right pec.

“Fuck,” Mox said, drawn out and tinged with amazement. “How are you even real, babe?”

Roman shrugged playfully. “Gotta look this good if I want to get sexy ex-convicts into my bed.” 

Mox licked his lips, tweaking his fingers against Roman’s hard nipples. 

Roman leaned his head in close to Mox’s ear. He licked the shell so slow it would be considered torture in some countries. Then in a low deep voice, he gave Mox a command.

“Strip.”

There wasn’t even a spare second of thought. Mox threw off his clothes, struggling out of his old nicked up boots. When he was completely naked and panting from the speed he took to accomplish his task, he heard Roman laugh.

“Thought you didn’t take orders.”

Mox shrugged. “You make a compelling case.”

Roman looked Mox up and down and nodded in approval. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pressed their bodies together. He locked their lips together, slower and more relaxed than Mox had done a few minutes ago. It was teasing and it made Mox itch to do more.

They pulled apart and Roman sighed. Then he went back in.

Mox liked hard and rough. He liked angry. 

But there was something extra nice about how sweetly Roman was kissing him. It calmed Mox’s nerves and settled the worry he had nagging in the back of his mind these last few hours.

Roman lowered his hands to Mox’s thick thighs and dug his fingers tight as he lifted Mox up and threw him onto the bed like he was the scrawny kid from Ohio that first got to the FCI and not the 225lb man he is now.

Mox blinked up at the ceiling, mouth open. “Are you like freakishly strong for no reason?”

A deep chuckle went straight to Mox’s cock. 

“Yes,” Roman smirked. He crawled over Mox, straddling his legs, not touching the hard length at all. He grabbed Mox’s hands and put them on his black leather belt, silently ordering him to finish his earlier work with a simple arch of a dark brow.

Mox unbuckled the belt and pulled the zipper down.

Roman hopped off the bed and pulled the black uniform pants down as he kicked off his shoes. A loose pair of black boxers did nothing to hide Roman’s arousal. Nor did it hide the spot of pre leaking through the fabric.

He pulled off his socks then grinned cutely as he slowly lowered his boxers, teasing Mox until Mox choked out a “Oh my fucking god!” and sat up pulling them down himself.

Mox whistled at the sight before him.

Before Roman could crawl back on top of Mox, the short haired man stopped him. “Condom.”

Roman grabbed his pants and pulled out a row of condoms. “Me or you?” Roman asked, tearing one open.

Mox blinked slowly, taking a second to register the question. Did that mean Roman gave and received? That made him all the sexier. He shook the fog from his head and took another condom from the row in Roman’s hand. “Both of us. I don’t know what the fuck I could have caught in there, and I’m not ready to fuck up your life because of it.”

Roman tilted his head and looked down at Mox. He had never heard him that serious and sincere. “But didn’t you fuck Janela without a condom.”

“Yeah and Omega,” Mox stated. “But I could give a fuck about those dumbasses. Which is exactly my point. Lord knows what they put up their asses too.”

Roman smiled and kissed Mox softly, large hand cupping the other man’s face gently. “Didn’t know you were so thoughtful.”

Mox hummed. “Only for really beautiful COs who didn’t treat me like an animal.”

“Well, I mean” Roman said, eyes big and playful. “I can if you want me to.”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

They both rolled on the condoms, then Roman laid on top of Mox. They made out as their hands explored. Roughly, they started to rub their hips together, getting sweet friction.

Mox made a confused sound in the back of his throat when he reached down to knead Roman’s fat ass in his hands, only to find a soft silicone handle.

He pulled away and looked up at Roman. 

Roman shrugged. “Put it after I left work, in the truck. Thought I’d save us the time.”

Mox laughter, pressing his head back into the mattress to get a better look at Roman’s flushed face. “What it I didn’t show up?” 

“Then I would have finished the job myself.”

Roman sat up and turned so Mox could get a look at the little black plug Roman was holding in his ass. 

Mox reached for it, jimmying it a little and enjoying Roman’s moans. He took his time taking it out. He watched the hole twitch at the loss. The plug was small but it left Roman loose.

Roman looked over his shoulder, eyes barely open. His fat tongue dropped out of his mouth as Mox grabbed his left ass cheek and massaged it while staring at the opened hole. There was a drool of lube slipping out and had Mox feeling dizzy, all the blood in his brain rushing down. 

“You’re gonna look at it all night or are you gonna fuck me?”

“Are you asking me?” Mox smirked. 

Roman sat up and wrapped a hand around Mox’s neck. He growled. “No I’m ordering you. Fuck me, Moxley.”

“Aye aye captain,” Mox gasped off. He didn’t have to be told twice.

Roman sat on his lap and lowered himself on Mox’s cock. They both were panting and huffing at the feeling.

“I like ...when you're all snarly. It’s such a fucking turn on,” Mox choked out when Roman bottomed out.

“Good to know,” Roman whispered. He wiggled his hips a little to get used to the intrusion. “But if you don’t start fucking me like you mean it, I’m going to go home and leave you here.”

Mox pumped into Roman slow at first. He eventually picked up speed and force, knocking the air out of the bigger man with every hard thrust up. 

They went at it like jackrabbits, unable to stop or slow down. 

Mox flipped them so Roman was on his back and he sucked on Roman’s leg as he drove into the man like he was looking for oil. “This was worth the wait.”

Roman laughed. He wrapped his arms around Mox and held him close. “I haven’t been fucked by a man in years. This was long overdue.”

When Mox couldn’t hold back anymore his hips faltered and lost it’s rhythm, but he settled deep in Roman, sinking his hands in the long dark silky hair. The feeling of Mox cumming felt so good that Roman clenched his hole, milking Mox for all he had.

Roman followed soon after as Mox continued to fuck into him. 

Spent and exhausted they collapsed back onto the bed. 

Their chests heaved for much needed oxygen.

“Got another round in you?” Roman asked, gulping down air. He pulled off his filled condom and tied it tied, finding the bin next to the night stand and tossing it out.

Mox looked over at Roman with marvel in his eyes. “Give me a few minutes.”

________

Years later Roman looked back on that night in the motel. 

After another round (where they flipped) Jon Moxley had collected his stuff and dressed. 

Roman had asked him if he needed a ride anywhere, but the former convict shook his head and grinned. “Nah, I’m going to follow the wind.”

They never saw each other again.

Every so often Roman felt the itch to be with Mox again, but that feeling eventually disappeared and he moved on.

Roman found someone knew, A tall Scottish man named Drew who was a state prosecutor. They had met when Drew had come to visit one of his charges. They hit it off right away and got married and moved closer to Roman’s daughter. He wasn't looking for who he really was anymore. He had found it working at the FCI and he found courage to face his family when he fell for Drew.

Of course, Roman wondered about Mox. He missed him and their little talks in the yard.

Did he find somewhere he belonged or did he find his way back to prison?

_________

Roman was sitting on his couch one night watching the news with Drew, when a familiar face popped up on the screen.

He hurried to turn up the volume. “Local Nevada man helped save several people from a fire yesterday. The start of the fire is still unknown but authorities think it was an electrical problem.”

Mox appeared on screen, covered in soot. “I was walking home from the bar with my kid,” he stopped and beckoned over a young Japanese man. “My kid, Shooter. We heard some screaming and I said you know what I’ve done some f(bleep)ed up sh(bleep) in my life, right? I said, hell, time to fix some of my wrongs.”

Roman shook his head. Well. At least he wasn’t in prison again.

At least they both found where they belonged in the end.

  
  



End file.
